1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and a lamp with the hinge, especially to a hinge that is easily positioned to allow a lamp comprising the hinge to be easily adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A lamp is placed on a desk, table or the like and has a base, multiple arms, multiple hinges and a light. One arm is mounted on the base and the other arms are connected sequentially to each other, and the hinges are respectively mounted between two adjacent arms. The light is connected to one of the arms. Therefore, the hinge allows the arm to pivot relative to each other and to adjust a height and a position of the light relative to the desk and allows the lamp to be folded.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional hinge (60) for a lamp comprises a stationary leaf (61), four brackets (62, 62′) and four pivot assemblies (63).
The stationary leaf (61) has two opposite walls (611, 611′).
The brackets (62, 62′) are mounted on the walls (611, 611′) of the stationary leaf (61) in pairs. Each bracket (62, 62′) has a pivot end (621) and a fastening end (622, 622′). The pivot ends (621) of one pair of brackets (62) are mounted on opposite walls (611) of the stationary leaf (61) and are opposite to each other. The fastening ends (622) of one pair of the brackets (62) protrude out from the walls (611) of the stationary leaf (611) and corresponds to each other.
The pivot assemblies (63) are mounted through the walls (611, 611′) of the stationary leaf (61) and the brackets (62, 62′) to allow the brackets (62, 62′) to pivot relative to the stationary leaf (61). Each pivot assembly (63) has a shaft (631), multiple washers (632) and a fastener (633). The shaft (631) is mounted through the pivot end (621) of the corresponding bracket (62) and the corresponding wall (611, 611′) of the stationary leaf (61). The washers (632) are securely mounted around the shaft (631) adjacent to the corresponding wall (611) of the stationary leaf (61) to provide a frictional force of the hinge (60). The fastener (633) is mounted securely on the shaft (631) to tighten the pivot assemblies (63) against the stationary leaf (61) and the brackets (62, 62′).
With further reference to FIG. 8, the conventional hinge (60) as described is mounted between two arms (70, 70′) of the lamp. The corresponding fastening ends (622, 622′) of each pair of brackets (62, 62′) are fastened to two opposite sides of one arm (70, 70′). Therefore, an angle between the arms (70, 70′) is adjusted through the conventional hinge (60).
Although the frictional force of the washers (632) allows the arms (70, 70′) and the brackets (62, 62′) to be positioned at a specific angle relative to the stationary leaf (61), the frictional force of the washers (632) gradually fails with long-term use and the arms (70, 70′) sag or collapse.
Furthermore, since the conventional hinge (60) has no locking structures, the arms (70, 70′) and corresponding brackets (62, 62′) rotate relative to the stationary leaf (61) at the same time. Thus, the angle between the arms (70, 70′) is not accurately adjusted easily causing frustration.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge and a lamp with the hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.